Atrapados
by BabyVSwansea
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Edward se queda encerrado en un ascensor con su "Tua cantante"? ¿Será capaz de controlarse y escuchar sus sentimientos hacia ella? o ¿Será más grande su ansia por la sangre humana? ONE-SHOT


_**DECLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJE SON OBRA DE SM MENOS LA TRAMA, QUE ES DE MOI.**_

_**Es un One-shot  
**_

**¿Qué pasaría si Edward se queda encerrado en un ascensor con su "Tua cantante"? ¿Será capaz de controlarse y escuchar sus sentimientos hacia ella? o ¿Será más grande su ansia por la sangre humana? **

**Espero que os guste, lo hice el otro día dandome un respiro en Confusión x)**

* * *

POV BELLA

-Swan, Bella Swan.-Dije seductoramente aunque me salió el tiro por la culata.

-Aquí tiene su carnet. Puede usarlo cuando quiera. –Me sonrió empleado.

-Bien. Esto… ¿Hay más pisos?

-Si. Hay uno más arriba. –Me dirigí al piso de arriba. A buscar algún libro que me llamase la atención y llevármelo a casa. Me subí al ascensor. Se me cayeron hasta las llaves de mi coche, al que había aparcado en un parking de por aquí cerca. Era un chico hermoso, pálido… un momento. ¿Tiene los ojos dorados? Si, era así. El chico pulsó el botón para subir al piso de arriba. No me gustaban los ascensores, tan pequeños. Hacían que me agobiara. Miré por el rabillo del ojo. El chico me miraba con una expresión de furia, llena de odio. Era imposible que me conociera, una belleza como la suya era imposible olvidarse. Me dirigí a una esquina del pequeño rectángulo. Se escuchó un estruendo. Las pequeñas luces se apagaron. No se veía nada, de repente se encendieron unas luces, para caso de avería, pero solo tardo un minuto en encenderse todas, otra vez. El chico estaba en una esquina también. Se agarró fuertemente a una pequeña barra que había para apoyarse. Se quedaron las mascas de sus nudillos. Chillé con todas mis fuerzas. El chico, si es que era humano por la fuerza sobre natural que tenía. El chico se retorcía y cada vez tenía más cara de poseído. Se escucharon fuertes rugidos que salían de él.

Sollocé. Empezaron a caer lágrimas de mis ojos. ¿A quién se le ocurriría ir a una librería de Port Angeles, el mismo día que acababa de llegar a Forks? A mí. Sería estúpida. ¿Cómo no me quedé en casa? Ahora estaba en un ascensor, encerrada, con un chico hermoso que realmente daba miedo. Los ojos del chico se endurecieron, ahora los tenía de color negros. Volví a gritar socorro, pero no obtuve respuesta. Miré en mi pequeño bolso, el chico miró fijamente lo que hacía. Como queriendo distraerse de sus pensamientos. Cogí un abanico para hacerme aire, hacía mucho calor, era agobiante. Creo que estaba apunto de marearme. El chico abrió los ojos.

-¡No! ¡Detente! ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer eso! – Gritó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo que le molestase?

-¿Perdona? –Le dije tomando fuerzas. Que no tenía. Él se rió sarcásticamente y sin ganas.

-¿Quieres que te mate? –Ahora fueron mis ojos los que se abrieron. Aporreé la puerta del ascensor pidiendo ayuda.

-¡Tranquilízate! ¡No quería asustarte! –Le miré con cara de espanto. Él me miraba con algo menos de furia. Pero, la seguía teniendo. Tragué saliva y carraspeé para que me saliera la voz.

-Toma mi bolso. De todas maneras, no llevo nada de ningún valor.-Lágrimas volvieron a caer de mis ojos.

-No quiero robarte. –Me miró desde la esquina.-Si no quieres sufrir ningún daño. Mantente lo más lejos de mi posible. –Fui rápidamente a la esquina. Miré al espejo. Mi cara estaba más blanca que el papel. Mis ojos marrones rojos e inchados a causa del llanto. Mis labios estaban secos y agrietados. Me sentía sin fuerzas, como si las hubiera dejado en mis intentos de pedir ayuda.

POV EDWARD

El piso de abajo solo tenía novelas ñoñas y cursis, y no literatura de la buena. Por eso, decidí ir al piso de arriba. Encontré el ascensor con fácilidad. La gente se bajó y yo me subí. Estaba completamente solo. Mejor, estaría por lo menos unos segundos a solas. Una chica, con pantalones largos vaqueros se disponía a entrar. Mira, tenía compañía.

Nada.

No se escuchaba nada. Para un lector de mente como yo, resultaba frustrante no poder leerle el pensamiento a una insignificante humana. La chica con rostro de corazón y mejillas sonrosadas, se le cayeron las llaves al verme. ¿Quién demonios era esta chica? ¿Por qué no podía leerle el pensamiento? Era un punto ciego. La chica recogió las llaves y se subió al monta cargas. Dejé de respirar por un momento. Era un olor irresistible, dulzón… sangre. La boca se me llenó de ponzoña. Esta chica, era mi cantante. La miré. Tantos días, semanas, meses, años, décadas sin probar ni una sola gota de sangre y esta inestable humana lo iba a echar todo a perder. Tantos esfuerzos para nada. No podía hacer esto. Pero ese olor… cada vez que lo recordaba la garganta me ardía. Menos mal que solo sería unos segundos en subir al piso de arriba. Piensa en otra cosa… No respires… concéntrate. Hubo un apagón. Perfecto. Lo que me faltaba, el ascensor se había parado. Nos quedamos atrapados allí. Con tanta distracción no me había dado cuenta que mi cuerpo por apto reflejo se encontraba en una esquina. Me agarré a una barra. No sabía si iba a aguantar un solo segundo más…Mi mano destrozó la barra. Ella se dio cuenta y chilló con todas sus fuerzas. Mi cara tendría que dar miedo. Me retorcí y desde el interior de mi cuerpo soltaron gruñidos. Empezó a llorar, gruesas lágrimas caían de sus delicadas mejillas. Le daba miedo. Fue hacia la puerta y empezó a aporrearla pidiendo ayuda. Nadie le escuchó. No aguantaba más… si no estuviera lleno de gente ya había roto la puerta y abría salido. Pero, eso implicaría que todos conocieran nuestro secreto. Esta humana había sido enviada desde el mismísimo infierno para arruinarme la existencia. Ahora estaba sacando algo del bolso. ¿Era un abanico? Si, lo es.

-¡No! ¡Detente! ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer eso! – Le chillé. Su boca se abrió un poco.

-¿Perdona? –Me dijo nerviosa. Yo me reí de la ironía de la vida.

-¿Quieres que te mate? –Sus ojos se abrieron de pánico. Fue otra vez a pedir ayuda dándole puñetazos a la puerta.

-¡Tranquilízate! ¡No quería asustarte! – Intenté tranquilizarla y a la vez, tranquilizarme a mí. Era tan ¿débil? ¿Frágil? Era tan _humana._ Escuché como tragaba saliba e intentaba sacar voz

-Toma mi bolso. De todas maneras, no llevo nada de ningún valor.- Creía que yo era un ladrón. Genial. Técnicamente lo era, quería robarle la vida. Empezó otra vez a llorar, como deseaba secarle las lágrimas.

-No quiero robarte. –Le dije. Ella se fue al espejo que había enfrente de la puerta. La miré por el rabillo del ojo, se estaba mirando al espejo. Su cara también daba miedo. Soy un insensato. Su cara da miedo porque _tiene_ miedo. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos. Estaba muy pálida, había perdido el color de sus mejillas y su aire adolescente. Ahora tenía la expresión de una mujer de cuarenta años a la que su marido le había sido infiel y lo había descubierto. Sus labios estaban también pálidos y secos. Tenía un poco de ojeras pero ya las traía de antes, como si hubiera pasado mala noche. Iba vestida con una camisa de manga larga no muy gruesa y una chaqueta. A pesar de que estaba la calefacción y aquí hacía más calor por este pequeño cuadrado. En el que yo podría. ¡NO! Calla. Cada minuto me estaba volviendo más loco.

POV BELLA

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres? –Tartamudeé con nerviosismo.

-No quiero nada.-Dijo lentamente y con rabia. Seguía siendo hermoso con su pelo color cobrizo despeinado pero apropósito. Sus ojos se habían vuelto oscuros y fríos. Su piel pálida y perfecta… Llevaba una fina camiseta azul de manga larga, se había dejado la chaqueta, porque en la calle hace un frío que pela. Me senté en el suelo y el me contemplaba con los puños apretados y apoyado contra la pared. Era… ¿sexy? Era una tonta. ¿Me gustaba aquel chico? Intenté romper el hielo.

-¿Qué eres?

-Tapate la cabeza con la chaqueta, ¿quieres? –Tenía la voz desgarrada. Le hice caso. Me iba a quitar la chaqueta cuando…

-¡Ten cuidado! –Gritó. Le miré con cara de extrañada. ¿Qué le hacía comportarse así? Tenía mil preguntas que hacerle y sabía que ninguna me iba a contestar. Saqué con cuidado y lentamente mis brazos de la chaqueta y me la puse en la cabeza. Parecía algo raro con eso así.

-¿Por qué tengo que tener esto en la cabeza? –Repuse a su orden. Abrió los labios lentamente.

-Por tu aroma.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi olor? –Dije rápidamente.

-Es demasiado irresistible.-Me respondía con evasivas. Aunque un poco de información daba, pero no lo que yo quería saber. Yo quería saber que le pasa a él con mi olor, porque tengo que ponerme esto en la cabeza, que le incumbe a él. Todas mis preguntas eran sobre él. Me llevé los brazos rodeando las piernas.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Susurré. Apretando con más fuerza mis piernas.

-Edward Cullen.

-Yo Bella. –Me miraba y yo a él. Su cara cada vez estaba menos furiosa. Yo más curiosa.

-¿Cuando nos van a sacar?

POV EDWARD

-¿Cuando nos van a sacar? –Dijo ella entre susurros. Había perdido el miedo, ya no lloraba. Deseaba acercarme a ella y besarla. Pero, eso era imposible, yo era un monstruo y ella no, ella era una frágil y pequeña chica. No respiraba, era algo desagradable. Me había acostumbrado a meter oxigeno a mi cuerpo aunque no lo necesitara. Ella seguía tapada con la chaqueta, como yo le había dicho, para que su olor fuera menos penetrante en mi garganta. No paraba de tragar ponzoña y de escuchar un siseo de pensamientos menos el suyo. Me llamaba tanto la atención al igual que su sangre.

SANGRE

La garganta me volvió a arder. Ella se estremeció. Esperaba mi respuesta, pero yo deseaba escucharla.

-No lo sé. Si para la noche no nos han rescatado, yo abriré la puerta.

-¿Por qué no lo haces ahora? –Tenía curiosidad, lo notaba en su voz. Cogí el abanico que había tirado al suelo. Lo presioné con más fuerza de la que debería y se rompió.

-¿Contesta esto a tu pregunta? –Asintió.

-Me… me gustaba ese abanico. –Se rió. ¿Se rió? ¡Que frustrante era no leerle la mente a esta humana! No tenía miedo en su cara, seguía teniendo curiosidad. Su cara perdió el tono blanco para volver a su tono normal. Seguía siendo pálida, pero con un tono más normal. Concéntrate, concéntrate, concéntrate… no se cuantas veces me repetí aquellas palabras. ¿Por qué no nos sacaban? Si la mataba, juro que también los mataré a ellos por negligencia. Intenté relajarme y pensar en otra cosa.

-¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí? –Mi pregunta le pilló con la guardia baja. Necesitaba distraerme, aunque fuera hablando con ella.

-Me acababa de hacer el carnet de la biblioteca porque no soy de aquí y quería sacar un par de libros para entretenerme. –Me buscaba con la mirada, pero yo intenté ocultarla. Mis ojos habrían cambiado, se habrían puesto negros y no quería asustarla. Aunque creo que no le asustaría, sino, se interesaría por ellos.

-¿De dónde eres?

-Soy de Phoenix pero vengo a vivir a Forks. Tal vez… tal vez… no lo conozcas es un pueblo muy pequeño. –Su voz temblaba.

-Si, lo conozco. Vivo allí.

-¿Por qué no nos sacan? –No lo dijo con ansiedad. Quería saber más de mí, era obvio, aunque no pudiera leerle la mente. Lo curioso, es que yo también quería saber cosas de ella. Me llamaba la atención en todos los sentidos.

-Porque, la poca gente que viene aquí, no se interesa por la literatura clásica. Por eso no suben al piso de arriba.

-Tiene sentido.

POV BELLA

Hacía un calor sofocante. No se cuanto tiempo llevaba ya aquí, digo, llevábamos. Ese era el consuelo, que estaba él, porque si no, no lo resistiría. Me había dicho que vive en Forks y que va al mismo instituto al que iba a ir yo, nos veríamos allí. Eso no pareció contentarle, fue al revés. Le pregunté.

-¿He hecho algo… no se… qué te moleste? –Balbuceé.

-No. –Dijo duramente. Me fui acercándome a él.

-¡Para! Ponte la chaqueta en la cabeza.

-Me la pondré pero si me dices por que tengo que ponérmela. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué eres? Tus ojos cambian de color, tienes una fuerza sobre humana, te retuerces por algo y no quieres que me acerque a ti. ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué te pasa conmigo?

-Póntela.-Exigió gritando. –y siéntate. –Me fui yendo para la esquina para atrás. Me caí.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡¿Estás bien? –Escuché una voz que me llamaba. Me sentía sujeta a algo, pero no se que era. Sentía calor, mucho calor. Tenía nauseas, creo que estaba apunto de vomitar. ¿Dónde estaba? Ah, ya. Ya me acuerdo.

-No.-Dije y vomité. Si estábamos en una pequeña habitación asfixiante, que era ya malo, ahora olería a vomito, peor todavía.

-Lo siento.

-No has hecho nada malo. –Me di cuenta, que lo tenía sujetándome. Me tenía tomada en el suelo, estaba encima de él. Su cara, estaba enfrente de mí. Sus ojos negros, sus labios…

-Tengo calor.-Me quité la chaqueta de la cabeza.-Él miró para otro lado.

-Por lo menos… recógete el pelo.-Bien pensado. Pasaría menos calor. Me hice una coleta de un lado, al contrario de donde tenía su cara. Puso su mano en mi frente. Su mano estaba helada, a saber a que temperatura por debajo de la normal estaba. Parecía hielo. Cada vez era más consciente de que no era un chico normal. Con su mano apoyada en mi, se estaba mucho mejor. Hacía menos calor. Se dio cuenta de la reacción que hice con su mano apoyada ahí porque dejé de sudar. La quiyó y miró para el frente, creo que un poco avergonzado.

-Sé lo que eres. –Sus ojos volvieron a mí. Con el ceño fruncido.

-Dilo. Dilo en voz alta.-Giré la cabeza para no mirarlo. No quería que mi aliento llegara a su boca, para ponérselo mucho peor. Pero, lo volví a mirar para contestarle toda la verdad.

-Un vampiro.-Ahora su expresión era de pena. Había leído acerca de ello.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-No.

-Dime lo que piensas.-Me perdí en sus ojos negros. La visión se me volvió borrosa. Me faltaba poco para perder el sentido.

-Hace calor. –Dije entre susurros.

POV EDWARD

"Hace calor" fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desmayarse. Estaba ardiendo. Tenía fierbre. Este calor no era bueno para los humanos, tal vez, hasta sufriera claustrofobia. Pero eso yo no lo podía saber, porque no se lo que piensa. Porque está totalmente bloqueada.

-Bella.-Dije con furia. No contestó. Su boca estaba entreabierta y sus ojos marrones cerrados. Estaba pálida, volvía a estar blanca. Necesitaba calmarla y bajarle la fiebre. Pero… lo único que se me ocurría, iba en contra de mis principios. ¿Cómo la iba a desnudar para que su piel rozara la mía, que estaba helada? Los dos desnudos. Genial. Eso no podía hacer, si ya estaba seguro de que no tenía alma. Ahora estaba claro que menos, con estos pensamientos tan impuros. Bella me gustaba si, pero no podía hacer eso. Aunque me muriera de ganas. Gracias a esto, no pensaba en ese olor que desprende. Aunque me quemaba la garganta y a veces se me hacía la boca _agua_. La tenía encima, pero podía controlarme, o eso creía. Lo importante ahora, era como le bajaba la fiebre. Mi segunda opción, era abrir las puertas y salir al exterior. Aunque no todo el mundo sepa el secreto, aunque sean unas doce persona por las voces de diferentes mentes que he podido contar, ya sería gente. Pero no podía dejarla así… Me sentía tan protector, tan…Dilo, Edward. Dilo.

Enamorado.

POV BELLA

Intenté abrir los ojos. Que calor, que sofoco, que mareo, que angustia… no encontraba otras palabras para definirlo. Necesitaba verlo. Por eso lo intenté. No veía nada, hasta que se me aclaró la vista. Estaba mirando al frente. Parecía debatirse entre un debate mental entre vida o muerte.

-Edward.

-Bella. Tienes fiebre.

-Ponme la mano encima.-La puso en mi frente caliente. Tal vez le derritiera la mano por lo caliente que estaba. Me reí por lo bajo por la tontería que acababa de pensar.

-¿Cómo te puedes reír en estos momentos? –Quería tener los ojos abiertos para mirarlo. Pero se me hacía imposible.

-Es una tontería.

-Por muy loca que sea. Quiero saberlo. Me molesta no poderte leer la mente, Bella.

-¿Lees la mente de las personas? –Dije sin fuerzas. –Cada día se aprende algo nuevo.

-Si, excepto la tuya. Eres especial.

-No se como debo tomarme eso.-Puso una sonrisa torcida que me cautivo.

-¿No vas a hacerme la pregunta más obvia?

-Dame una pista, me duele la cabeza.-Intenté concentrarme en sus palabras.

-¿No te interesa mi dieta?

-Ah, eso.

-Si, eso.

-¿Tienes hambre? Digo, ¿sed?

-No sabes lo irresistible que eres para mí. En serio, ni te lo imaginas. Yo no temo sangre humana. Nos decimos a nosotros mismos "vegetarianos" una broma nuestra. Nos alimentamos de sangre de animal. Pero tu… eres una excepción.-Me puse rígida.-Me estoy resistiendo mucho a mi naturaleza. No se si tengo fuerzas para mantenerte aquí. Con vida.

-Creo que me queda poco. Como no salgamos de aquí enseguida.

-Quedan dos horas para salir de aquí, Bella.

-Edward, me voy a morir como no salgamos ya, o porque a tu tengas hambre o porque el calor se apoderé de mi. –Me miró con cara angustiada. Yo estaba sudando, al borde de la ansiedad, pero lo ignoré pensando en él. –Tengo una idea. Quítate la camiseta.

-Bella, no.

-Edward, es cuestión de vida o muerte.

-Es cuestión de respeto. Pero lo haré. Por salvarte.-La idea solo tenía cosas buenas. Sobrevivir y ver su torso desnudo.

-Me quitaré yo también la cam…

-¡NO! _¡No!_ ¡No!

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Bella, eso hará que tu olor me golpeé contra la cara, literalmente. – Lo noté como un pretexto, yo no sabía acerca de los vampiros reales. Puse mis brazos encima de él. Mi peso no le molestaba. Tenía menos calor, pero seguía sudando.

-¿Crees que estoy delirando? –Le dije a pocos centímetros de su boca. Algo dentro de él gemía, y me volví a mi posición anterior.

-Todavía, no.

-Avísame cuando lo esté.

-¿Hay más como tú por ahí fuera? –Balbuceé.

-Si, pero no todos son como nosotros.

-¿Vosotros? –Dije sorprendida. Hasta ahora no había caído que cuando estaba hablando de que se alimentaba había usado la primera persona del plural.

-Carlise, me convirtió a mí. Es como el cabeza de familia, lo quiero como a un padre. Me estaba muriendo de gripe española cuando me mordió. Más tarde transformó a Esme su esposa y Rosalie, ha esta última pensando que se podría convertir en mi "pareja" cosa que negué. También se unieron Emmet, la pareja de Rosalie, Jasper y Alice, estos también están juntos. –Le costaba hablar. Pero no sabía el porque. –Pero, no los transformó Carilse.

-¿Quiénes los transformaron? –Dije con interés.

-Lo de Jasper es una historia muy larga, ojala te la pudiera contar él en otro momento. Lo de Alice no lo sabemos.

-Me lo contará. Saldré de aquí con vida. Edward, siento como si te conociera de hace muchos años. Eres como una pieza de mi misma.

-Bella, te cuento todo esto porque… te amo.-Sus palabras eran como música para mis oídos. Me sentía llena de felicidad, a pesar de estar aquí encerrada.

-Quiero intentar una cosa… -Acercó sus labios a los mios, solo noté un rocé. Todo sucedió muy rápido. Edward empezó a rugir, me lanzó contra la otra pared del ascensor. Este, por el golpe sufrido, se tambaleo. Edward se estaba poniendo frenético. Se agarró a la barra de ese lado, la otra la rompió ya. También la rompió al apoyarse. Gruñía y al segundo lo tuve cogiendome el cuello, eso sí, cuidadosamente, sin hacerme daño alguno. Se disponía a morderme la garganta, lo tenía a milímetros de mí. Cuando… El ascensor se movió y comenzó a bajar. Edward se separó de mí, y se puso su camiseta. Tenía cara de culpabilidad, mucha culpabilidad. Una culpabilidad que no le pertenecía. Las puertas abrieron y entonces vi mucha luz.

-Chicos, ¿estáis bien? –Edward no contestó y desapareció. Se marchó como si nada.

-Creo que tengo fiebre. –Me puse la mano en la cabeza, la verdad era que estaba ardiendo. Llamaron a una ambulancia, algo innecesario. Me llevaron al hospital, donde allí vi a mi padre. Fui atendida por un médico muy guapo, se parecía mucho a Edward. Era tan pálido como él. Se hacía llamar Doctor Cullen, pero, como no sabía si era el apellido de Edward, ya que lo desconocía, no sabía si guardaban parentesco. Me quedé ingresada a pasar una noche, tenía fiebre alta. Me ponían paños de agua helada, pero no tan fría como su piel. Muchos médicos y enfermeras se preguntaban como no había muerto, ya que tantas horas encerrada ahí y con ese calor, era para haberme muerto de insolación. La verdad era que tardaron en darse cuenta de que había dos personas hay metidos y en llamar al técnico de reparaciones. Me curé a los dos días, unos largos y aburridos días. Cuando fui al instituto Edward no apareció, pero yo necesitaba darle una explicación, ya que era del todo normal que hubiera reaccionado así un vampiro, es más, un vampiro normal me hubiera matado al instante. Seguía siendo mi salvador. Al cabo de una semana, apareció. Tan guapo y pálido como aquel día, mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia. Era mucho más hermoso en la realidad. Reconocí a sus hermanos. No me dijo como eran, pero por el tono de su piel, supe que eran ellos. Me tocó en clase de biología con él. Pero decidí no hablarle y mandarle una nota.

_Tenemos que hablar _–Le mandé. El la leyó y me hizo un gesto con los ojos, que pude definir como un si. Cuando sonó el timbre, fui a buscarlo. Di con él, salía de clase de educación física. Pero con la ropa de vestir ya puesta, sin ningún chándal. Me dirigió una mirada un tanto fría y me fui con él sin hablar al monte. Seguimos andando un gran trecho, estaba cansada, pero necesitaba hablar con él sin que nos escuchara nadie. Tropecé un par de veces con unas ramas, pero en ningún momento llegué al suelo.

-Lo que pasó no muy nada. –Intenté sonreír tímidamente.

-¿Qué no fue nada? Bella, estuve apunto de matarte. Perdí el control. – Se sentía culpable. Su rostro y sus palabras lo decían.

-Pero tú no tienes la culpa. Es normal para un vampiro. –Intenté quitarle hierro al asunto. Pero el no lo hizo.

-Bella, llevó sin probar la sangre humana muchos años. Casi echo todo a perder y lo peor, casi acabo contigo. –Me miró con pena.

-Edward, no ha pasado nada. Eso es lo importante.

-Me alejaría de ti pero…-Le interrumpí.

-No puedo. Se que es extraño, pero estoy enamorada de ti, desde el primer momento.

-Así es como el león se enamoró de la oveja.

-Que oveja tan estúpida.

-¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista! –Puso su mano en mi corazón. Entonces, sellamos el pacto de no separarnos con un beso.


End file.
